


He Come Grooving Up Slowly

by toucanpie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes: Making Lives Hard Since 1917, Humor, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toucanpie/pseuds/toucanpie
Summary: Steve asked Sam to keep an eye on Bucky and lay low for the weekend. Naturally the isolated cabin only has one bed.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 106
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	He Come Grooving Up Slowly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chase_acow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chase_acow/gifts).



> Work title from Come Together by The Beatles

There's only one bed.

It's the first thing Sam notices cause he's observant like that.

Who's he kidding, of course there's only one bed. Deserted, semi-creepy cabin in the wood that used to belong to some dead guy Nat strangled with her thighs - there was never gonna be two beds. This was some hunter's hideyhole where the dead animals probably got their heads taken off and then stuck to the wall. He hasn't even been in the bathroom but all of a sudden he knows there's one in there, some kind of deer to stare down at them in the middle of the night, watching them piss.

Barnes takes one look around the room and then he tosses his pack on the one bed.

That done, he saunters off into the kitchen like Sam isn't even there, just another part of the furniture of the 21st century. 

The helpful guy who always got stuck with the couch.

"This is gonna be good," Sam says, to himself, because Barnes sure as hell ain't listening. "Yup, this is gonna be great."

-

Barnes looks at him weird when he kicks his own pack over to the two seater in the corner he's going to have to awkwardly make his own.

Sam sighs. "Dead guy couldn't even have owned a full-sized couch?"

"Dead guy was broke," Bucky says. "Why you sleeping over there?"

"For real?" Sam asks. "You can't make do with a regular amount of leg room in a car and yet you want to share a bed all of a sudden?"

Bucky stares at him sullenly for a moment, then he shrugs. "Didn't realise two guys sharing a bed was such a problem for you."

"Hey, wait a minute -" Sam says automatically, until his brain kicks into gear and he realises Barnes is trying to screw with him. "Fuck you man, I'm not falling for that."

Bucky gives him an actual grin over his shoulder and then goes back to pulling off his socks.

Sam stays frozen, staring at the shitty little couch. There's a weird stain on two out of four cushions. Experience tells him the other sides are probably just as bad. When he pokes it with his foot, dust comes flooding out.

"Alright," he sighs, grabbing the rolled jacket he was going to use as a pillow and shoving it back in his sack. "You'd better not snore."

-

Bucky sleeps naked.

To be fair to him, they both got wet through on the hike over and Sam could do with following suit cause his underwear's still damp. But still, he's not sure he needs Barnes to see his junk in all its glory. The guy's only recently stopped using random objects to kill and maim whoever gets in his way (or, oh yeah, his bare robot hand) and Sam's protective over that part of his anatomy.

After five minutes of them both lying stock still in silence, Bucky rolls over.

"Stop staring," he says.

"The lights are off, it's pitch black, who do you think's staring at you?"

"You were doing a pretty good job earlier," Barnes says, with a sleepy sounding slur.

"What?" Sure he still doesn't quite trust Barnes so he _watches_ him, but that's not the same as staring. "Steve told me to keep an eye on you, alright?"

"Dunno why," Bucky says, shifting again in the bed, like a moving murdering furnace. "I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, and don't we know it. You made some big holes in parts of my favourite city, buddy."

"Maybe it needed them," Barnes says with a yawn and zero malice. "Hey, you and Steve ever let off some steam bunking together?"

Now he's staring. "Is that an offer?"

"Steve told me to keep an eye on you," Bucky says. "Thought maybe I should check you over in case you lost any of your nice parts in that fight."

"Oh really?" What the hell, Sam thinks. "How many nice parts do you think I have to lose, exactly?"

"Come a little closer and I'll show you," Bucky says.

What the _actual_ hell, Sam thinks, horny goddamn super soldiers and their weird hundred year old game.

But he goes.

-

"Can't believe you haven't rolled Steve yet," Bucky says, sliding a condom on with ease.

They're using the light from Sam's phone because the light switch is on the other side of the room and it's damn cold outside the bed. It makes it feel kind of middle school sleepover, hiding torches beneath the covers to tell ghost stories, but it's still better than the couch.

"Maybe I haven't fucked your best friend cause he's always running around after you, you think of that?"

It's been awhile since he's had sex with an almost stranger, but his dick doesn't seem to be having any problems getting with the program. He blames it on Barnes' washboard abs and the butt dimples he caught sight of earlier. Nothing to do with the way Barnes had tossed him a packet of lube he'd pulled from under the pillow and told him to kit up. Nuh uh. Just like it wasn't anything to do with the way Barnes watched with lazy interest as Sam shucked his briefs and did exactly that. 

"Don't think you've got to go all easy on me, now," he says, rolling over and giving Bucky a good view of one his particularly nice parts. 

"Bird boy likes it rough," Bucky says, palming Sam's ass and putting him where he wants him. "Kids today are so demanding."

"Man, I really sort of hate you, you know," says Sam. His body, however, does not. His body thinks having an freshly retired assassin back there ready to fuck him into tomorrow is right up its street. "We might be having words in the morning."

"Sure," Bucky says, lining up and pushing in with not a hint of giving it to him easy. It's a fucking stretch and a half and Sam loves every second of the burn. "Netflix and chill, right?"

Sam's gonna kill him. He really, really is, Steve's thoughts on the matter be damned.

Just only after they're done.


End file.
